


暴雨

by heiyumantou



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: 配对：瓜迪奥拉/梅西声明：OOC肯定是有的，都是我的锅，阿瓜和老梅没做过这些事，都是我编的。简介：本文时间点是俄罗斯世界杯八分之一决赛阿根廷失利之后。“我们的动力是半决赛，不是瓜迪奥拉……自从他离开巴萨，我们不常联系，尽管他在巴萨时我们关系很好。”





	暴雨

手机屏幕亮起来的时候他才意识到自己的腿已经麻木了。手机外壳高频地轻敲着茶几坚硬的玻璃表面，催促着他尽快接听这个电话。  
屏幕上显示的名字是塞尔吉奥•阿圭罗，他的爱将，一个小个子的阿根廷前锋，有时会让他想起曾经的时光，又会让他狂喜着忘记从前的辉煌。面前的电视里还在回放刚刚结束的比赛中那七粒精彩的进球，在比分扩大到四比二的时候他就按下了静音键阻止了解说员的喋喋不休。沉默伴随他眼看着他在俱乐部的爱将顶进了那个令比赛悬念再度燃起的进球。没有庆祝，没有喝彩，加泰罗尼亚的夜晚在沉寂中酝酿着一场大雨，而手机震动发出的声音如同即将到来的风暴，让他有点不知所措。  
毕竟自己是阿圭罗的俱乐部教练，也许那孩子太难过了需要安慰吧，他拿起电话按下接听键，尽量平静地念出那孩子的姓氏。  
“阿圭罗？”  
听筒那边一片沉寂。他不禁按了按手机侧面的音量键确定听筒开到了最大，只能隐约听到对面有清浅的呼吸声。  
“你在听吗，阿圭罗？”  
依然没有回应。但在他话音刚落时，他听到了小心翼翼的吸气声，对面的人像是在竭力克制什么。输掉比赛是痛苦的经历，尤其是四年一度的世界杯，尤其是对冠军极度渴望的阿根廷人，他不会将对方的行为归咎于无礼，就算是上帝也会在这一晚赦免阿根廷人所有的罪责——他们真的因为足球而痛彻心扉。  
“我知道你在听。”他停了一下，在脑海中挑选出此刻自己能想到最恰当的话语，“听着，这不是你的错，也不是哪个球员的错。”  
对面的人还是没有说话。他看了看手机屏幕确定通话还在继续，余光瞥到电视上恰巧出现的蓝白色身影，正在以他熟悉的方式连续过人，然而最后一脚绵软的射门被法国人轻易化解。阿根廷人跪在地上懊悔不已，他啪地关掉了电视，像是扑灭了一团危险的火焰，喉咙里莫名出现一块带棱角的石头，费力地说：“……哪怕是上帝都有改变不了的事。不是你的错。你已经尽力了。”  
一声轻叹传来，他知道对方不会开口了，他了解阿根廷人，倔强、骄傲、爱面子，又对胜利有着极度的渴望。他眼前突然闪现出一个人年轻时的样子，这不怪他，那个人几乎是足球永恒的话题中心，但他知道不应该在安慰塞尔吉奥•阿圭罗的时候脑子里想着的都是莱昂内尔•梅西，即使阿圭罗不会介意，这两个阿根廷人关系好得恨不得穿一条裤子。  
他的队伍里拥有不止一个阿根廷人，可他就是控制不住，想知道一个不在他阵中的阿根廷人的情况。  
“那……”他用尽可能委婉的方式来询问，“你的队友……”  
嘟——对方挂断了电话。他脑海中一片空白，看着漆黑的手机屏幕愣了片刻，有点担心地回拨了过去。  
“教练。”  
阿圭罗倒是很快就接了电话，这让他措手不及，不过从阿根廷人浓浓的鼻音中可以听出这个不再年轻的男孩刚刚哭过了，素日柔和的声线中满满地都是疲惫。普通队员都痛苦如斯，他不太敢去想象阿根廷的队长会是怎样的情况。  
“呃，阿圭罗？”他差点咬到自己的舌头，“你们……你还好吗？”  
“我还好，刚才去洗澡了，准备回酒店，天一亮就离开俄罗斯。”  
“你刚刚……？”他愣住了，喉咙在那一瞬间变得很干，一向伶俐的舌头有点不听使唤，“你……你刚刚洗完澡？”  
“是啊。”阿圭罗的声音中充满疑惑，但疲惫和感伤让他无力多想，下意识说着与世界杯无关的事，“我可能要陪本哈明度完假才归队了，教练。”  
他哽住了。一个疯狂的想法突然从脑海里涌出，呼啸着顺喉咙翻腾下行，在胸口冲击出一个滚烫空洞的漩涡，随之而来的还有汹涌的想念。  
他疯狂地想见某个人。  
于是他机械地回应着阿圭罗，捏紧手机快步走到电视机前面，摁亮开关试图在节目中寻找那个似乎在足球的话题中无处不在的人，然而他居然失败了，急躁地调了几个频道竟然像商量好了似的一同播放起与足球毫无关联的节目。他着了魔似的蹲在地上一下下操纵着频道不断跳转，终于在腿再度麻掉之前找到了与体育相关的小电视台，回放着上赛季国王杯决赛。  
他不自觉地发出一声长叹，挣扎着让自己站起来坐回沙发里，才发现不知不觉中和阿圭罗的通话早已经结束。电视上乌拉圭人首开记录，正和红蓝色的队友们一同庆祝进球。镜头转向一片欢腾的看台，他不耐烦地摸了一把下巴，还好没让他等待太久，镜头转回球场，他想见的人就在那里，与队友击掌、对着所有人微笑，如同群星聚集的河流，光芒柔和又绚丽。  
那一晚，佩普•瓜迪奥拉做回了一个狂热的巴塞罗那球迷，在电视前大声欢呼、大声咒骂，又疯狂地庆祝酣畅淋漓的大胜。窗外大雨如注狂风肆虐，掩盖住了他几乎癫狂的叫喊。  
他从未如此感激过一场暴雨。

一个月以后，媒体发布了他有可能执教阿根廷国家队的消息，一时舆论四起，作为被卷在风暴最中央的他刚开始没有理会这个传闻，而是找出了那个多年未拨过的号码，手指悬在拨出键上踌躇片刻，最终还是按了下去。  
但那个人没有接。  
他懊恼地捶了一下桌子，震得马克杯里的水溅出了不算小的两滴，他用手指把水渍抹开，开始考虑那人是不是换了新的号码，思考间手机却震了起来。  
“嗨，佩普。”那个人的腔调依然柔软，依然夹杂着浓重的阿根廷口音，“我在度假所以电话接得不及时，抱歉。”  
“里奥。”他不知道该寒暄些什么，下意识地提到了本该回避的话题，“关于世界杯，我很遗憾……阿根廷应该走得更远，如果要不是……”  
“哈。”对面人清浅短促的笑声打断了他，语气慵懒无奈，“佩普，这不是你打电话来的目的。”  
他知道他的里奥有多聪明，他也一直都能猜中里奥的心思，无需多言，他便知道里奥想要的是什么。但正是这份默契使他明白为什么里奥从不在媒体前提关于他的事情——也许有人会因此批判里奥感情凉薄，但只有他知道，里奥曾经在他离开之前怎样劝说他留下。  
不要离开，佩普，巴萨需要你，我也需要你。得知他的决定后里奥几乎惊慌失措，一向谦虚又骄傲的阿根廷人胡乱许着一个个狂妄的诺言：明年我会让球队得到欧冠冠军，我们会再次得到三冠王，你不要走，巴萨需要你，我需要你。年轻人抓着他的衣袖不断重复着，白净的脸涨得通红，如果你对高层不满，我陪你去跟他们谈，你不要走，佩普……  
他不知道自己费了多大力气才越过这道名为里奥梅西的阻碍，下定了离开的决心。里奥是个懂事的孩子，他没再过多纠缠或者口出怨言，而是用四粒进球给了他一场风风光光的告别。但之后的日子阿根廷人记仇的小毛病就展露无遗，他只得苦笑看着自己昔日的爱徒，却不能再为他的进球喝彩。  
“里奥，你看新闻了吗？”  
“没有。”里奥坦言，“安不让我看新闻，我自己也不想看。怎么，我错过了什么精彩的要闻，伟大的瓜迪奥拉要亲自给我打电话提示？”  
伶牙俐齿的小混蛋。他都没发现自己微笑了起来，决定不再绕没意义的弯子：“他们说阿根廷足协想聘请我做主教练。”  
那头呼吸一滞。那种小心翼翼的抽气声又出现了，而他还没来得及说下一句话，里奥像有一只竖起了全身硬刺的小刺猬，戒备心十足：“足协找你了？”  
“还没有，但是……”  
他没能说出口了。回忆里那个涨红脸蛋的少年似乎鲜活地站在他的面前，柔软的棕色头发擦过他的侧脸，颤抖的呼吸拂过他的耳垂。  
但是……只要你说你需要我，我就会在，里奥，只要你需要我。  
只要你需要我。  
“先不说你和曼城有合约……佩普，我希望你明白一件事。”  
里奥突然收起激烈的语气，和平时一样柔软和顺，甚至带着遗憾，还有一点点只有他才能听出来的骄傲。  
“阿根廷的主教练，将会是阿根廷人。”{注释}  
他的里奥不再需要他了。里奥蓄起了胡须，戴上队长袖标，扛起了一个国家和一座城，即使受挫，却依然锋芒毕露。  
而他没有为此觉得伤感。  
拨通这个电话之前，他就已经知晓答案。  
曼彻斯特夏季的午后大雨倾盆，他关上朝南的窗子，重新憎恶起暴雨。

里奥在阿圭罗洗完澡之前把手机放了回去。他删掉了那条通话记录，因此他的好友不会发现任何异常。  
他将踏上归途。  
他以为自己会失眠很久很久，像之前三次失去冠军那样。但没想到的是他竟在返回巴塞罗那的飞机上睡着了，还做了一个相当长的梦。  
梦中他变成了一只纯白色的大翅鲸，孤独地游过大西洋，搁浅在富庶丰饶的白银之地。随即他又变成一只自由自在的棕灶鸟，扑打着小巧的翅膀飞过巴拉那河，飞过罗萨里奥曾经繁华喧闹的街道，飞过鳞次栉比的贫民窟。  
孩子们追赶着破旧的足球，风一样的身影跑过留下的脚印里开出细小可爱的花朵。他追随着孩子们飞翔了一会儿，最后降落在一片墓园中，石碑上的外祖母在看着他微笑。  
他鸣叫，在素朴的石板地上留下了一支纯白色的雏菊。

 

——THE END

注释：此处来源于瓜迪奥拉的声明——“我觉得对阿根廷队来说主教练必须是阿根廷人，有很多优秀的阿根廷教练所以我没必要去执教阿根廷队。”


End file.
